iPod Shuffle Challenge
by StarsMagic
Summary: Musa walked alone through the park close to Gardenia. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and curled up into fists. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. Sure, she was stood up, but really, it was no reason to go crazy. It's just what Riven did. He forgot. It wasn't the first time and Musa was certain this wasn't going to be the last. Better Summary Inside.
1. Flora

**AN: This is the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Here are the rules. **

**Take out your iPod, iPhone, or MP3 Player. **

**Put your music on shuffle.**

**For the first ten songs write short one-shots until the song ends. **

**Do not spend any extra time on any stories. **

**I thought this sounded fun and that I'd try it! I recommended other authors attempt this because it really helps erase writers block! Have fun! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of its characters; I also do not own any of the songs mention in the story. I do not make any money off this story or this site, I write for pure fun. **

_**iPod Shuffle Challenge**_

_**Flora **_

_Hello – Evanescence _

Flora felt her face begin to burn up with embarrassment as she shakily sat down, the class laughing at her loudly. It was nothing new really, in fact, by now you'd think Flora would have gotten use to it. But she hadn't. She still went home every day and cried to her mother about how the kids in her class picked on her then begged her older brother not to go tell the principal.

The next day when Flora went to school, she put on another brave face. She attempted to hold back her tears when she heard the snickers behind her as she traveled down the seemingly never ending hallway. She heard the whispers, the horrible things they said about her. Things like "She should just go kill herself."

So she tried.

_I'm a Believer – Smash Mouth _

Flora had always felt a little left out. How could she not when all her best friends had such great boyfriends. Well, except for maybe Musa, but Flora knew that what Riven and Musa had was special. That's why when Flora met Helia she felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. She knew she could always count on her amazing devoted boyfriend. Every time she felt even slightly down she could simply take one look at Helia and feel herself begin to believe again. She was in love.

_**Ummmm, sucked I know. Haha, oh well. It was fun to write since I don't do a whole lot of Romance in my stories. **_

_One and Only – Adele _

Flora sighed, her head resting in her hand. Helia had officially been gone for two months. He and his squad were out on yet another mission. His uncle had decided to give Sky's Squad a break, lucky for Bloom and the other girls, but unfortunate for Flora.

Flora had never been one to have much self confidence, if anything at all, she was quite insecure. And of course that annoying trait of hers was coming back to bite her. She couldn't help but wonder if Helia had met another girl while out on this mission. After all, who wouldn't fall for one of those handsome poetic guys? Flora sighed once more before she felt someone beside her. She turned to see Helia beside her, his arms wrapped around her suddenly. She squealed in delight, before burring her face in his shoulder. "I thought you would have found someone else by now." She whispered softly.

"Who could replace my beautiful flower?" He asked and she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

_**Nooo! I wasn't done. :( Oh well. Maybe I'll write a one-shot later with this as the plot. (An extended version of course.) **_

_Nothing to Remember – Neko Case _

Flora walked down the crowded hallway again. She passed by multiply pairs or groups of friends. She felt her heart drop as she continued, pushing herself to walk faster. She shook her head. This is what she wanted. She wanted to invisible. She knew she'd be safe if she was invisible. It was like she had built a large metal shield around herself. She wasn't a robot to say, but she was able to say that she was safe. Sure she didn't have any fond memories, after all, what was there to remember? She was invisible, and she had nothing to remember.

_**That sucked too, but in my defense, that was a two and a half minute song. **_

_Eyes Open – Taylor Swift _

Flora thought she might pass out. She was convinced her knees would give out from under her and she would fall to the ground with no one to catch her. She and the other Winx girls were offstage of the most famous talk show in the Magic Dimension, _Stars with Shelby._ She just couldn't believe she was here with her best friends. She couldn't believe that she had made it this far. She always thought that her life wouldn't extend past the seventh grade when she was named _Most Likely to Be Successful. _It was terrifying enough to have to go up there in front of a few hundred people, but now she was expected to go up in front of millions, possible billions of people. She couldn't do it. In fact she wouldn't.

Shelby introduced he friends one by one, Flora was between Musa and Stella. When she didn't move Musa whispered to her. "You don't have to worry Flo, we'll be up there with you. Together. Like always." Flora smiled. She could do this and she would.

_Smile – Uncle Kracker_

Flora hummed happily to herself. She found herself doing that quite often ever since she began to date Helia. It was weird. Every time she felt she could do something, every time she felt alone and like no one cared, just the thought of him made her brighten. The name Helia just brought a smile to her lips. She continued to hum happily. She could feel her thoughts drifting towards the blue haired boy. Not that she mind, he made her smile.

_**I know, that one wasn't to hot either. It had like no plot. **_

_Imaginary – Evanescence_

Flora ran quickly, trying to escape the large beast that was racing towards her. She screamed, terrified of the monster. It came closer and closer and soon it was hovering over her. She let out another yelp before breaking through the darkness, realizing she was dreaming. She awoke in sweat, breathing heavily, and it felt like forever until her vision adjusted to the darkness. She clenched her bed sheet to her chest trying to slow her racing mind. It was a reoccurring nightmare, the large monster chasing her until it caught her and began to hit her repeatedly. Flora was just glad that it had ended before it got to that extreme.

She wondered outside of her dorm room and into the loft that connected the three rooms. She sat there for a while, not doing anything but thinking. She wished she was back home where she could crawl up with her brother and peacefully sleep. But instead, she was stuck here, alone. She heard a click and turn to see where it was coming from. Slowly, Layla emerge out of her room. "Flora?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing up?"

Flora gave her a small smile. "Nothing, just go back to sleep Layla." Layla was too tired to detect anything was wrong and did as she was told, leaving Flora to deal with her monsters alone.

_Abraham's Daughter – Arcade Fire_

Flora stood silently beside her father like a good little girl. She had to behave, or else. She was the King's daughter; she had to be the perfect one. So she stood over her mother's grave, showing little to no emotion no her late mother. Well, because good little princess don't cry in public. Not even over their dead angelic mother.

_One Engine – The Decemberists_

"Go." Tecna urged trying to get Flora to leave without her. Flora shook her head fiercely, tears threatening to fall from her large jade green eyes. "Please Flora!" Tecna asked again, this time with slight more authority. Again Flora shook her head.

"I won't leave you Tecna." Flora promised sounding determined not to move from the spot she was in.

"Flora if you don't leave now, he's going to get you too. He's going to kill us both."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you."

_Lie Now – Soren Bryce _

Flora felt her eyes go wide and tears blur her vision. She recoiled slightly, almost as if she had been slapped. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and began to run. She ran and ran until her legs ached and her chest burned. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she finally got away from the park where she saw _them_ she calmed herself down. She finally allowed herself to let go of the emotions swirling inside of her. She felt hot tears dripping down her face and she buried her face in her hands. She sniffled and wailed. She didn't understand how he could do this to her. What she couldn't believe more was the fact that he could just stand there and lie to her face. Going out with a friend! Yeah, that girl was a _great _friend.

**AN: Well, there you guys have it! Chapter One! I will most likely do a chapter for all the Winx Girls and if I'm in the mood the Specialist. I hope you guys liked this and please REVIEW! (: **


	2. Musa

_**iPod Shuffle Challenge**_

_**Musa **_

_Run Daddy Run – Miranda Lambert _

Musa sat with the most proper posture she could, just like her father had told her to. She also put on the nicest dress she could find, like her father told her to. Musa didn't know what was so important that she had to get this dressed up; all she knew was that some man was coming to Musa's house and her father wanted to impress him. The five year old tried her best to sit still, but it was almost impossible. The five year old didn't want to be here, she wanted to be out playing with her friends.

She heard the doorbell ring and hid a laugh as she watched her father scurry over to answer the door. A tall man that looked remarkable like her father stepped into Musa's small living room with a distasteful look on his face. "Hello Father." Musa's father greeted the man and Musa gathered a confused look on her face. If this was her grandpa, then why did her father look like her wanted to run?

_**I wanted to write more for this one, but of course the song ran out of time. And I kind of cheated. I put run and the question mark on after the song ended. I couldn't help it. **_

_Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson_

Musa had a dark side. She sometimes felt herself almost retreating to it when she felt alone or hurt. The side had developed when she was younger. It was quite frustrating to have to constantly stop herself from going to it. She began turning into someone she wasn't back when she was little and her parents began to fight over money. She knew that her parents loved each other and she knew they loved her, but it was still so frustrating to literally have to change every time they began to fight. Musa didn't want it to be this way but she didn't exactly have a choice. She can't change her dark side. Now, while she was at Alfea, she just hoped Riven would love her with her dark side. After all, everyone has a dark side.

_**. . . I don't really like this one. I feel like it could have been better. Grr. My keyboard is broken. I have to like smash down on the r for it to work. -_- It's really annoying. **_

_All Star – Smash Mouth _

This was it. This was Musa's big chance to finally become something in this world. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She just couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was like she was in a dream, an amazing dream. As Musa's heart began to pump faster, her breathing become shallower and she felt herself pass out inside (if that was even possible). She was here. She was going to be an all star. Millions of people were going to look up to her! She was going to sing in front of thousands of crowds! She was just so excited she could with hold it. She was a rock star.

_**There was suppose to be more about how she thought that it was more the fact that she could express herself through her music rather then the fame, but didn't get to that part. **_

_Ghost of Corporate Future – Regina Spektor_

"Daddy," Musa begged her wide innocent eyes wide with tears, "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone again." She held on to her father with all her might, trying to stop him from going out the front door.

"Musa left go of me." Her father scolded, ripping his arm from the young child's grasp. "And you're not alone. You have a babysitter." He called over his shoulder before closing the door. Musa stayed starring at the door, holding back tears of rejection. She just wanted to be close to her father.

_Borrowed Time – A Fine Frenzy_

Musa walked alone through the park close to Gardenia. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and curled up into fists. She felt to sting of the autumn air on her cheeks and took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. Sure, she was stood up, but really, it was no reason to go crazy. It's just what Riven did. He forgot. It wasn't the first time and Musa was certain this wasn't going to be the last. However, for whatever reason, this time felt different, it hurt more for whatever reason. Musa straightened up and told herself she was overreacting. She was just hurt because she felt the Riven had been distancing himself from her lately.

_**Yeah . . . That wasn't even close to done. -_- There goes my creative muse. **_

_Never Know – Jack Jackson _

Musa laughed from the high branch she sat in with her best friend Grace. She watched as her other best friend, Jack, attempted to climb up to the branch they sat on. "Grace! It's time for dinner!" Grace's mother called and Grace's demeanor darkened slightly. She sighed in disappointment but slowly began climbing down the tree.

"See you later Musa!" She called up the trunk of the tree then turned to Jack and also bid him goodbye.

"Bye Grace!" Jack called in unison with Musa. As he finally managed to climb to the branch Musa was one he grinned. "Guess it's just you and me Musa." And Musa blushed a bright red.

_The Calculation – Regina Spektor _

Musa traced the pattern of the red and white checkered picnic blanket while she waited for Riven to arrive. She huffed and looked at her watch for what might have been the third time that hour. Thirty minutes. Riven was half an hour late. Figures. Musa tried not to be upset but it was very hard. "Musa?" A soft voice asked and Musa turned her head up looking for the source finding Jared starring down at her.

"Oh. Hey Jared." She mumbled as her hope faded.

"Well that was a nice greeting." He commented with a slight sarcastic undertone. Musa chuckled.

"Sorry Jared, I just . . . thought you were someone else that's all." She admitted and Jared gave her a sad smile as he sat down next to her.

"You know, he really likes you." He whisper and Musa was caught off guard.

_**Again, not even close to done. And sorry if it seems like I'm making Riven a bad guy, but the songs on my phone are all like this! **_

_I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz_

Musa ran down the streets of down town, dashing through crowds of people trying to get to the city park. She looked down at her watch one more time and groaned internally. How could she have forgotten?! She completely and totally blew off her boyfriend for what might have been the fifth time this month. When she arrived at the park she noticed a spiky haired boy sitting alone with a single red rose in his hand looking down. Musa felt her heart break as she hesitantly approached her boyfriend. "Riven?" She asked hesitantly. He turned to face her and a smile almost immediately brightened his face.

"Musa." He breathed sounding relieved.

"Riven, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I forgive you."

_Bad Day – Daniel Powter_

Musa took her seat next to Jack and Grace looking very annoyed. Today was just not her day. She had forgotten her history homework, her father wouldn't be coming home tonight, and she had forgotten her lunch. Jack sent her a sympathetic look, sensing her bad mood. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Everything's just peachy." She retorted her voice dipping in sarcasm.

_**This would have been so much fun to write, but I couldn't think of anything until like three seconds ago. **_

_Stupid Girls – Pink _

Musa stood in a line in gym with a distasteful look plastered on her face. Today was the faithful day that every fifth grader despises. Dodge ball day. Musa didn't really mind the sport; it was more of the fact of choosing teams. People like Musa were always picked last; it was like a known thing. The only people that were chosen first where those blonde, rich, snotty girls, even though they couldn't even play the game. And now, it was time for public humiliation.

**AN: Well, there you have it, Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed Musa's, although I found it very hard to write. Anyway, REVIEW, and tell me who you want to be the focus of next chapter. (: **


End file.
